


If You Don't Ask You Don't Know

by Secret_Fantasies21



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Fantasies21/pseuds/Secret_Fantasies21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Henry had been together a long time and while you had experimented in the bedroom, sex toys never made an appearance. So you kept your secret toy to yourself for when Henry left you for work. He didn't know it was there, did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Ask You Don't Know

"Ok babe I'm leaving now love you!"

"Love you too hun!"

Henry was going out for to run a few errands leaving you home on your own for a few hours. You didn't mind that he had only just back a few days before after filming Batman vs Superman - he had already made up for being away for several months! You had been physically, mentally and emotionally aching for him in all that time, but late night Skype calls and phone sex were only going to do so much. So a couple of times a week you had brought out an old friend to play with, your massager. It was rose gold in colour with a smooth curved to help its angle at really pressing on your clit. You sometimes felt bad about using it seeing as how Henry never left you wanting more and always put your needs before his, but sometimes you just craved a release during his time away. 

After Henry left the house you exited the bathroom after your shower, you had been in while he was getting his things together, and lay down on your bed to cool down. As you lay on your back with your wet hair fanned around you staring at the ceiling you began to go over the events of last night. You and Henry had been out for a meal with a few friends and in the taxi back home you had both gotten a little "hands-on" with each other. Henry had literally torn the dress from your body when you got through the front door and lay you on the floor and fucked you to near oblivion right there in the hallway. As you had lain there getting your breath back, Henry had picked you up and carried you bridal style to the bedroom and had gently put you on the bed. While you lay there you watched him slowly strip off his clothes as he held eye contact with you the whole time. When he was finally naked he lay on top of you and while kissing your lips, neck, chest and anywhere else he could reach he made love to you while proclaiming his love for you.

As you had been thinking about the nights events you hadn't even noticed that your hands had been following the trail Henry's lips had left on you until you couldn't ignore the throb anymore and put your fingers to your hot slit. You let out a loud groan on first contact and quickly realised you weren't going to be able to wait until Henry returned. You reached over into your nightstand and grabbed your massager. You positioned yourself with your face in the pillows and our ass in the air. You pressed the toy to your clit and within seconds you were a writhing, panting mess. Then a few minutes later you felt the familiar tighten of your limbs and then the warm release that spread all around your body. 

"Funny that doesn't look like me"

Oh shit!

You lay down on your front and raised yourself on your elbows and saw Henry stood in the doorway of your bedroom with a dark look in his eyes. Normally that look had you wanting him to just take where you stood but now it had you scared witless. 

As you looked at each other Henry walked over to the bed and took the toy from your hand, it was still vibrating.

"Henry, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to find out."

"Why is that?" 

"I didn't want you thinking that you're not enough for me and I have to look for pleasure elsewhere".

"Here. Go again. I want to watch again".

Henry was handing the toy back to you and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Wait! What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to sit here and watch you do that again".

You were stunned. Henry would be able to see everything that was you were doing to yourself. You re-positioned yourself and put the toy back on your clit. You weren't as relaxed as you were before and Henry must have been able to tell as you soon felt his hands softly rubbing your back, your ass and the tops of your legs. After a few minutes you let out your first moan and were starting to pant. Henry began to put small kisses along your shoulders, down the centre of your back and on cheeks of your ass. Then with no warning you felt him swipe his tongue from the bottom to the top of your ass. This caused you to give a small jump and gasp in surprise as you and Henry had never done anything like that before. 

"Is this ok?" Henry whispered. You gave a small nod of your head and Henry continued with his licking, then after a few minutes he began probing your tight hole with his tongue trying to dig it deeper and deeper inside of you. You were in an even worse mess than before. You were gasping, panting, moaning Henry's name and your free hand was fisting the pillow. Suddenly Henrys tongue stopped and you were missing it but less than 10 seconds later you felt his finger probing at your ass trying to gain entry pass your tight ring. You threw your head back and gasped in surprise. 

"Are you ok?" Henry asked again.

"It stings" you whispered.

Henry withdrew his finger and continued with his tongue. You knew he wouldn't try again unless you said anything. For several minutes you continued with your toy and Henry was crouched behind you licking out your ass but then once in a while was running a swipe up your inner thigh to collect some of your dripping juices. Then you felt his finger again but it was at the entrance on your warm pussy and you felt him ever so slowly push it inside you. You immediately felt the familiar tightening of your limbs.

"Yes! Please! Keep doing that." You begged.

Henry withdrew his finger and thrust it back inside just as slowly. He stopped licking your ass and you knew he was watching you now. It only took 3 thrusts of Henry's finger before you were cumming all over it, while it was plunged deep inside you. After the sensation passed you wanted to roll over and lie down but Henry held your hips in place with one hand and you heard the familiar tingle of his belt being undone and his zip being pushed down. You felt the head of his hard, warm cock push into your even warmer, wet pussy. Henry staying still for several seconds Henry finally began to thrust into you in a slow and measured so as to not to hurt you from what you had just done.

"Baby I'm ok, you can go faster" you panted.

And with that Henry began to pick up speed. You could hear the delicious sounds you bodies made as they connected and you could feel Henry's nails digging into your hips where you were sure you were going to look at later and see blood.

"Oh fuck....y/n...I'm....I'm gonna.....argh!"

You felt the hot spurts inside you as Henry lost control and came. You both flopped down side by side each other on the bed.

Henry had a cheeky smile on his face and said "We are doing that again"

"It would be my pleasure" you said without the faintest trace of irony. "By the way how come you never left earlier"

"Oh I did but I got to the car and realised I had left my phone in here. Lucky mistake if you ask me" he replied with a wink. "I definitely need to see you doing that next time I'm away for a few weeks".


End file.
